Low Earth Orbit (LEO) or Medium-Earth Orbit (MEO) based 4th Generation (4G) and 5th Generation (5G) systems need to handle the very frequent beam, satellite and gateway handovers necessitated by the movement of the LEO/MEO satellite about the earth that is independent of a movement of a User Equipment (UE).
4G and 5G systems based on LEO/MEO satellites will use a terrestrial Core Network (CN) to take full advantage of hundreds of person-years of effort that would have gone into aspects of mobility management, session management, authentication, billing etc. However, unlike terrestrial 4G and 5G systems, these LEO/MEO systems will need to handle very frequent beam, satellite and gateway handovers even when UE does not move. It is therefore desirable to hide the effects of constellation movement from the core network.